reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus in America/dialogues
(At Blackwater, crowd of passengers disembarks from a steamboat, John and 2 lawmen escort him out.) Newsboy: Extra, extra, health benefits of smoking! Extra, extra, read all about...hey! Watch it, mister! (A cop shoved him) Newsboy: Extra, extra! Bill Williamson's gang... (They walk and ends up at Blackwater Station. John gets on the train and sit as the steam engine leaves town. People are having conversations) Lady: Well, I for one am grateful, Mrs. Bush, that they are finally bringing civilization to this savage land. Mrs. Bush: I could not agree with you more, my dear. My daddy settled this land and I know he'll be looking down on us, pleased at how we helped the natives. Lady: Yes they've lost their land, but they've gained access to Heaven. (John Listens to a Yong Woman named Jenny Talking to a Preacher in the seat front of Him) Jenny : But Father, do you mean unless an innocent receives communion, they're destined to go to Hell? That hardly seems fair. The Preacher: What I mean to say, Jenny, is that there is a great deal of difference between an innocent and a savage. Jenny: I never thought of it that way. Lady: Yes they live like animals. But they're happier now. Jenny: Not only do people now have motorcars, father, but I heard pretty soon we will be able to fly. The Preacher: No, angels can fly, Jenny. Jenny: No, no, apparently people can fly. Didn't you hear? Out in Kansas a man even got a car to fly. The Preacher: I hardly think so, Jenny. Mrs. Bush: Apparently, Mr. Johns wants to run for governor, which is why he's so concerned with cleaning up the state. Lady: Nate Johns? Mrs. Bush: Yes. Lady: His family is nothing but hillbilly trash that came here after the war. I don't want to be judgmental, but this state should not be ruled by such a disgusting family. A family without class. Mrs. Bush: Apparently the Johns family have made a lot of money, and he has a lot of friends in politics. Lady: Mrs. Bush, money isn't everything. There are many things that money cannot buy. Mrs. Bush: It seems that money can buy voters, though. The Preacher: What you must remember, my dear, is that we have been brought here to spread the word. And the word and civilization, they are the same thing. They are the gifts. It is the opportunity we have -- the chance to live among people who are decent and who do not kill each other, and who let you worship in peace. Jenny: It's so confusing, Father. Sometimes, I find it impossible to make the distinction between a loving act and a hateful one. I mean, they often seem to be the same thing. The Preacher: Yes, Jenny, it is confusing, but you only have to ask me if you need help. Jenny: Indeed. Lady: Well, here we are, Mrs. Bush. Armadillo. (Everyone disembarks and John enters the bar, and Jake on the couch calls John) Man: Mr. Marston! Over here! You must be John Marston. Marston: Sometimes. Jake: I'm Jake. Your friends from Blackwater hired me to guide you. Marston: They ain't my friends, but pleased to meet you, Jake. Jake: I got the horses saddled up and ready out front. You ain't gonna find sturdier horses than all of these in all of New Austin. Easy on the spurs now. We don't need to draw undue attention. (They ride off to Fort Mercer) Jake: So, it's Fort Mercer you wanna visit? Marston: That's right. Jake: Ain't taken nobody up to the Fort in a long time. Strange place for a decent fella to visit, if you don't mind me sayin'. Marston: Who said I was a decent fella? Jake: It's been abandoned for years now. Folks say it was built during the Mexican War. All kinds of soldiers around back then. Marston: Why'd they leave? Jake: I ain't entirely sure. I heard they had to go up North to fight Indians. Or maybe they got tired of being soldiers and went looking for gold, you know how things is. So what are you doing up at the Fort? Marston: I'm looking for an old friend. Jake: Well, like I says, you ain't gonna find many folk round those parts these days. And those you do find are 'bout as sociable as an ulcerated back tooth. I mean, I ain't one to judge a man by the company he keeps, but... Marston: Well, he ain't been friends for a long time... Jake: Are you planning on spending any time in Armadillo, Mr. Marston? Marston: I doubt it. I ain't planning on staying very long. Jake: Well, if you're fixin' for some female company, you can do a lot worse than Armadillo. Fine as cream gravy, they are. Not like Thieves' Landing. Dang, those girls ain't even fit for a drinkin' man to hole up with. Marston: I'm a married man, I'm afraid. Jake: Ain't we all? Yeah, so it was the Marshal who hired me. Leigh Johnson, do you know him? Marston: I think I heard his name. Jake: Says he got a telegram from some Blackwater big bugs askin' for a guide. I guess it's none of my business. Marston: That's right. Jake: You ain't very talkative, are you? Marston: No. Jake: I'm just chewin' the dog, mister. It's how I am. I don't mean nothin' by it. Marston: Trust me. There's things you're better off not knowin'. (They see some coyotes nearby.) Jake: I tell you, Mr. Marston, those coyotes eat better than I do. Almost there, Mr. Marston. Just over this hill. (They come to Fort Mercer.) Jake: Listen, mister. This here is what's left of Fort Mercer. Some gang rode in and took the place over. Marston: So I understand. Jake: This is where we part ways, friend. You have yourself a good time. (Jake rides off. Marston approaches the fort's closed entrance.) Marston: Bill! Bill, I've come for you! Bill Williamson. Come out here right now. Bill: Go away now, John. Don't make me kill you. Marston: Nobody needs to kill anyone, Bill. (Bill appears and targets at John) Bill: You must think I was born yesterday. You always did think I was an idiot. Marston: That ain't fair, Bill. You were as my brother. I've come to try to save you. (Some men show up) Bill: Do I look like I need saving? Marston: Bill, please. They want to kill us all. I can help you. Bill: Well, you never tried to save me before. You only seemed to save yourself. Marston: Bill, I implore you, think about this. Bill: You implore me? You implore me? You always were one for fancy words. Well, things are different now, John. Now, I'm in charge! No more Dutch, and no more you. Implores. I, I implores you to go back and tell them to send someone just a little bit more impressive next time. Marston: Well... (Marston gets his revolver but the henchman shoot him at his chest) Bill: Poor John. (Bill leaves John dead, but Bonnie and Amos sees him and gets him in the wagon and heads to MacFarlane's Ranch) Category:Dialogues